


Realism

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Porn Watching, Ridiculous, Riding, Riding Crop, Smut, Whipping, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought id write some more realistic sex stories as it was requested on LJ. Some of these are my own personal experiences, some are made up lol Each are about 500 words and have the heading above to suggest what its about</p>
<p>Not beta'd, probably not sexy but rather funny (i think)</p>
<p>Please Comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realism

 

**1)      Someone getting a leg cramp, partner thinks they’re hurting them, the mood is gone**

The case was over, the paperwork filed and the statements given allowing Sherlock and John to return to Baker Street and enjoy working off the pleasant energy which thrummed through their veins, turning their blood red hot and fiery. They had hardly entered the flat before Sherlock pushed John roughly against the closed door, his body pressed close to John’s own, feeling the hardness of his lovers cock pressing against his own.

‘Fuck’ John gasped, his mind spinning with desire for his lover as he rutted wildly against Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock groaned and began walking John backwards towards their shared bedroom, his fingers nimbly working to open John’s shirt before pushing it away from the doctor’s shoulders. John followed suit, his own fingers quickly unbuttoning the purple shirt which clung to Sherlock’s body like a second skin, glad when it was crumpled on the floor and Sherlock’s pale skin was available for John to kiss and nuzzle passionately.

John placed soft kisses down Sherlock’s neck and throat; stopping momentarily to suck a purple claiming mark onto Sherlock’s pale neck as he feverishly unbuttoned Sherlock’s trousers, carefully holding Sherlock so the detective didn’t end up sprawled on the floor through carelessness. Soon, both men stood naked and appreciative in the dim light of the dark bedroom, their eyes lingering on one another before rushing together for another frenzied kiss which lacked finesse but oozed with passion and desperation for fulfilment.

Sherlock pushed John onto the bed, straddling his hips and pressing both of their cocks together to rut and slip against one another using their plentiful precum as lubricant. John gasped and threw his head back, revelling in the sensation of being anchored to the mattress by Sherlock’s weight whilst pleasure thrummed through his body.

‘Shit, fuck, fuck fuck’ Sherlock gasped, flinging himself from the bed and stamping his foot impatiently, startling John.

‘What did I do? What’s wrong?’ John asked with a hint of panic in his voice, looking over at the pain crossing Sherlock’s face

‘cramp! Ow, ow! Ow! OW!’ Sherlock screeched, rubbing his thumbs into the spasming muscles in the back of his thigh ‘It really hurts!’

John tried very hard not to laugh, biting his lower lip to stifle the noise but finding himself unable to bear the vision of a naked, half erect, pale man hopping up and down with a grimace.

‘I’ll just… _unngg…_ be a second’ Sherlock gasped out, his eyes tightly closed in pain ‘where were we?’

John looked down at his own now softened cock and back up at Sherlock with a lazy smile ‘Let’s just get some sleep and finish what we started tomorrow’

Sherlock huffed out a breath, whispering ‘Bloody transport’ before climbing back into bed and snuggling in beside his boyfriend with a pout.

 

 

**2)      Having to violently sneeze because someone’s hair just went up their nose. Or making faces because said hair went in their mouth.**

Sherlock rocked back again, his hips moving in small circles as his cock dribbled pearly precum onto John’s lower stomach. The fizzing sensations building at the bottom of Sherlock’s spine, his muscles tensing and fluttering under thin pale skin as John groaned and grunted beneath him, holding Sherlock’s pointed hips tightly as his lover rode him slowly yet lovingly, building up to an intense climax.

Sherlock moved to kiss John softly, their tongues sweeping against one another as Sherlock groaned at the perfect position for John’s blunt tip to nudge his prostate again and again with each small movement, Sherlock knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer and sat himself up, taking his leaking cock in hand and slowly stroking himself.

‘Gah!’ John gasped, his tongue sticking out and his hands moving from Sherlock’s hip to rub across his tongue

‘What? What is it?’ Sherlock asked testily, his orgasm fading with each ridiculous facial expression John presented him with.

‘Gat – a – haaiirr’ John grimaced, attempting to find the offending strand with his fingers and stopping all movement in his hips as he coughed and gagged slightly,

‘John… I don’t think you understand how close I was to orgasm’ Sherlock pouted as he jiggled with each of John’s coughs

‘It’s your stupid hair’ John sulked finally removing the hair from his mouth,

‘Oh, I’m stupid now?’ Sherlock asked, folding his arms and staring down at his lover ‘well maybe I’ll just go and be stupid elsewhere’

John rolled his eyes and grabbed Sherlock’s hips once more, pulling him down for another deep kiss whilst thrusting up to hit against the sensitive bundle of nerves which made Sherlock gasp so beautifully, Sherlock grunted and unfolded his arms to grip the headboard as his arse was pummelled from below,

The orgasmic tingles erupted once more up and down Sherlock’s nerves; each thrust bringing him closer to his climax.

‘M-My cock… touch me please’ he begged John, his eyes closing and his head rolling back on his shoulders as John gripped the hardened shaft, stroking and twisting at the end the way Sherlock enjoyed most. John managed six long strokes before Sherlock tensed and groaned low, his voice coated in honey as his arse tightened around John’s own cock and ribbons of cum exploded onto John’s stomach,

‘Mmmm god yes’ John choked, ramming himself inside Sherlock a final time before his own orgasm washed over him, flooding Sherlock’s insides with his release.

The men stayed still for a second, catching their breaths and enjoying the afterglow from their orgasms. Sherlock clenched down and slowly pulled himself up from John’s cock, lying on his side next to his lover.

‘Next time, you’re wearing a hairnet’ John smirked as he pressed a soft kiss on Sherlock’s forehead.

**3) Start cuddling with the intention of going further, but someone falls asleep on accident and the other person doesn’t have the heart to wake them.**

The stakeout had been a bust; Sherlock hadn’t expected the jewel thief to turn up but there was a slim chance, Lestrade had refused to put one of his men on duty around the abandoned warehouse which left it down to Sherlock and John. Much to Sherlock’s anger;

‘Idiot’s John’ Sherlock ranted angrily, pacing back and forth around Baker Street on their return from an all night boredom session,

‘At least we saw a fox’ John smiled making the tea and unwrapping his coat ‘Haven’t seen one in ages’

‘Foxes?’ Are you mad John?’ Sherlock asked exasperated ‘You got excited over a fox’

‘Remember Dartmoor? The only thing I saw on that night was a 40-odd year old fella’s arse as he attempted to hump a woman in a car… a fox is an improvement’ John chuckled

‘You didn’t tell me about that’ Sherlock suddenly said, his pacing forgotten ‘when?’

‘Remember what I thought was Morse code? Turned out to be doggers’ John laughed ‘Pretty grim’

‘I imagine’ Sherlock smiled a genuine smile ‘Would you like some sex tonight John?’

John rolled his eyes, despite them being a couple for over a year; Sherlock hadn’t really got the hang of sexy propositioning yet.

‘Yeh, shall I make tea or just wait?’ He asked walking over and kissing Sherlock softly on the lips ‘I don’t want to wait though’

Sherlock grinned and took John’s hand, walking towards their bedroom and opening the door. The two began kissing softly, undressing to their underwear and climbed under the bedding, John extended his arm and allowed Sherlock to snuggle in against his chest, dark curls tickling the sensitive skin of his neck as his hand stroked up and down the detective’s long spine, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the gesture.

John’s cock had hardened during their kissing session and their stripping, moving his hand not currently wrapped around Sherlock, he gripped his cock and stroked lazily, sighing happily at the friction,

‘Sherlock?’ John asked feeling the precum begin to soak through his underwear

John heard a soft snore coming from his partner; looking down, he realised that Sherlock had fallen immediately asleep and was now breathing heavily against John’s skin, his eyelashes fluttering sweetly as Sherlock descended further into an exhausted sleep.

John watched Sherlock sleep for a moment; he didn’t have the heart to wake the detective who hadn’t slept for at least 48 hours if not longer. John stopped stroking himself and quickly covered the pair in the blanket, placing a soft and tender kiss on Sherlock’s forehead before relaxing into his own blissful slumber.

**4)      Trying to sexy talk, but sounding really awkward and both parties burst out laughing.**

‘John’ Sherlock started, his eyes fixed on his lover ‘I would like you to attempt to talk dirty to me’

John choked slightly on his tea, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he turned around in his chair to goggle at his boyfriend ‘Why?’

Sherlock shrugged before adding ‘why not?’ and turning his body to create space on the sofa for John. The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes jokingly before moving to sit beside Sherlock, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment at the erection already half formed in his pants.

‘Erm… Shall I start?’ John asked nervously

‘If you would’ Sherlock nodded, studying John intently

‘Er… okay… well… I really like your arse’ John started before dropping his eyes to the floor

‘That’s not really dirty is it? It’s just a statement’ Sherlock ribbed

‘Oh I don’t know!’ John blushed ‘I’ve never done this before’

‘Okay, I’ll go’ Sherlock said softly ‘I very much enjoy when you penetrate me with your fingers’

John chuckled and lowered his head ‘Not really porno material’

Sherlock raised his eyebrow before grabbing the laptop and opening a familiar porn site, typing in the words _dirty talk_ in the search bar he quickly clicked on the first video and turned up the volume,

The American actor’s voice penetrated the air with a rough Texan accent which made both men cringe slightly, his legs were spread wide and his red tipped cock was pressed against his lower stomach as he spoke directly into the camera lens ‘ _I want you on your knees, spread open wide. I’m going to fuck your boy pussy until you’re begging for mercy. I’m going to cum in your ass and then force you to clean my dick you worthless fuck’_

Sherlock glanced at John who was staring wordlessly ‘I don’t think so’

‘No, definitely not’ John agreed, shaking his head ‘Boy pussy?’

Sherlock shrugged and clicked on the next video, a younger more innocent looking twink stared back, his big blue eyes and raven locks contrasted fantastically with the white background and a jewel hung from his bellybutton as he whispered seductively into the camera ‘ _please daddy, please cum on my face. I’ve been such a good boy’_

‘Nope’ John cringed ‘Nope nope nope’

‘I’m rather giving up’ Sherlock exclaimed sadly ‘should we just fantasise?’

‘Okay but close your eyes’ John urged before closing his own and taking a deep breath ‘I want to strip you naked and bend you over the bed. I’m going to run my hands up your thighs and erm… touch your cock’

He opened his eye a crack and saw Sherlock was still sitting up straight with his eyes closed, listening intently it seemed

‘And then erm… I’ll stroke you, slowly whilst my other hand finds the lube. When I have it, I’ll slick my hands up and push a finger in your ass’

John’s eyes shot open as Sherlock’s giggles reached his ears, the detective sat with his eyes closed but his hands wrapped around his mouth as he chuckled

‘Why are you laughing?’ John asked angrily

‘Why did you say ass?!’ Sherlock laughed, his eyes opening and focusing on John ‘Bloody hell’

‘I was trying to be pornographic about it! Bum is childish and arse is just too British!’ John insisted but found that he was desperate to laugh too, his own childish giggles joining Sherlock’s until they were resting against one another and tears streamed from their eyes.

‘Come on. I’ll let you touch my ass’ Sherlock laughed taking John by the hand and taking him to bed.

**5)      Trying out one partner’s kink, and finding out the other person really isn’t into it**

Sherlock knelt on the bed, his hands had been bound to the headboard and he was blindfolded with his own scarf as John ran a calming hand over his back and thigh.

‘Are you sure?’ John asked watching Sherlock exhale exasperatedly. John knew that Sherlock was rolling his eyes beneath the blindfold

‘Yes, for gods sake. I was the one who suggested it. We’ve discussed it, we have a safe word now please. Do it’ Sherlock complained, his cock twitching between his legs as he waited.

John walked to the other side of the room and picked up the riding crop from its place on the bedside table, he ran it over his hand and felt the leather tip carefully wondering why he had agreed to this,

His first blow landed across Sherlock’s pale arsecheeks and immediately reddened the skin in a long, thin line. Sherlock gasped and lowered his head to the pillow as his body tensed and expected the next blow. John bit his lower lip and gave Sherlock another three lashes in quick succession watching the colour bloom on Sherlock’s cheeks,

‘God’ Sherlock choked, his cock dripping onto the bedding beneath ‘U-Use the other one’

John looked over at the single tail bullwhip which Sherlock had previously bought for an alibi proving experiment and kept for his own personal use. Sherlock had assured John that it was perfectly safe and was considered a ‘mini’ whip to ensure they could use it indoors without much fuss. John had bit his lip and tentatively agreed to try but taking the whip into his hand, he immediately tensed,

‘Sherlock, I don’t… I can try’ John croaked, wetting his parched lips as he uncurled the length and brought it to Sherlock’s arse with a loud _crack_

The bound detective cried out as the knotted edge skimmed his skin and reddened the flesh, pain fizzed through his body mixed with intense pleasure as John stroked the pink skin on his cheek,

‘S-Sherlock’ John whispered, his voice thick with emotion ‘I can’t’

Sherlock quickly escaped his bonds and pulled off his scarf blindfold, turning around to see John’s teary eyed look of terror. John began to apologise quickly being cut off by Sherlock’s lips and soothing tones

‘Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. We won’t do it again’ Sherlock insisted, kissing the tears from John’s cheeks ‘I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me’

‘I-I thought-I thought maybe I could but it looks so scary and I don’t want to hurt you’ John whispered, another tear falling down his cheek.

Sherlock grabbed him in a deep and passionate embrace before lying the pair down on the bed and cuddling into his lover ‘I love you’

‘Love you too’ John smiled, running his hand over Sherlock’s buttocks ‘But I really, really need to put cream on your bum before you get sore’

Sherlock rolled his eyes and laughed, allowing John to rush off to find soothing cream.


End file.
